


Quiet Now, It’ll Be Alright

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Killua…When I die…I want to be turned into a tree.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Now, It’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration is brought to you by Pieces - RED and the post saying that Hunter x Hunter’s 2011 anime began and ended with Gon in a tree. I don't own anything.

-x-x-

“You call my name  


I come to you in pieces  


So you can make me whole”  


“Pieces” by RED

 

“Hey Killua…” Gon whispered to Killua as they sat on the cold ground, a boulder hanging above their heads with only a rope for their protection.  
Killua glanced at him, “What?”  


“When I die…”  


“Gon-,” Killua’s hand jerked a little, almost letting the rope go, but he regained his composure.  


“If I die…I want to be turned into a tree,”  


“You’re not going to die, Gon, neither of us will.”  


“Everything ends in death, Killua…At least this way; there can be a new beginning.”  


“What’s suddenly gotten into you?” Normally he was the one thinking negatively.  


“I just realized how dangerous my quest to find Ging is.”  


“But that’s not going to stop you right?” Killua said, knowingly.  


He shook his head, a small yet confident smile on his lips, “Will you come with me on this adventure?”  


Killua nodded, happy to just be included.  


Gon grinned as the two finally tried to sleep, his last thoughts on how he didn’t care where their journey would take them, as long as they traveled together as friends.  


Maybe one day, something more.

\---  


Gon watched as his body was moving on its own, his mind clouded by rage as he stood behind Komugi and Pitou before sitting down and waiting so he could strike. He heard Killua’s voice behind him, but he couldn’t turn around no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to see his face, get a clear look at him, to hear his voice. But no matter how hard he wanted to, he didn’t move an inch. He heard the receding footsteps, knowing that they had belonged to his best friend. He tried to remember why he was like that. Then everything came back at once, Kite dying because of Pitou, his anger clouding his judgment, the mean words he told Killua, the fact that his body had suddenly aged and how the power drained his life force. He remembered everything, but it felt odd. He felt tired, but his body wasn’t as heavy as he imagined…he felt fine.  


“Quiet now Gon…” Killua’s soothing voice echoed in his head, a memory he couldn’t remember. He laid down beside a tree as Killua sat beside him, ready to attack at any moment. “It’ll be alright, I’m going to protect you.” He felt as if he was being electrocuted as his eyes suddenly opened.

\---  


“Killua-!” Gon woke up with a jerk and sat up quickly, but was pulled back by the needles sticking in his arms. He immediately began to pull them out.  


“Gon! Stop you need to lay down!” Leorio and Kurapika tried to push him back down onto the bed, but the boy was strong and in his frantic state, dangerous.  


“Let go of me-! I need to find Killua…I need to say so many things to him!”  


“Gon…please… ” Leorio looked broken as he suddenly embraced him, his shoulders trembling as he tried to stop Gon from re-opening his wounds. “Please…stop,” he looked at Gon’s face, their gazes locked as Gon studied the grief deep within his eyes.  


“No…No…No” Gon slowly shook his head as the realization set in, why his body wasn’t so heavy anymore. Why he felt like he did before everything happened, why they all looked so depressed, “NO!” He pushed and shoved against them, trying to get out of the bed, “I need to see him! I need to see Killua!” But the nurse yelled for more people to restrain him, to hold him down so they could sedate him.  


Kurapika slipped his hand into Gon’s now weak one, “Gon, please.” He faced him head on with only the truth on his tongue, “Please don’t make all of Killua’s hard work be reduced to nothing.”  


“What…do you…mean?” Gon asked, the medication already beginning to flow throughout his bloodstream.  


“In order for you to live Gon…Killua he-,” Kurapika gripped his hand tighter, pausing so that he could swallow the lump in his throat, “His…His organs were transplanted into you Gon.”  


“No…” Gon whimpered as he clutched the hospital sheet with one hand, the other over his eyes so that they couldn’t see his tears. “Why…did he do this for…me? My life isn’t as…important as his…”  


Killua bit his lip, “You know why Gon.”  


“B-But I f-finally reunited with him-!” Gon clutched the sheet tighter, until his bruised knuckles turned red as sobs escaped from between his shuddering lips. “I tried so hard…I was finally going to apologize for everything!” He sniffed as he thought about how Killua saved him from dying constantly since the two met, “Why couldn’t I be the one to die this time? We agreed.” He wanted to apologize for saying such cruel things in his rage about Kite, Killua was supposed to hold him back, not be the one to give everything away.  


“I’m sorry Gon,” Leorio was now beside him once again, “If only we had gotten to you sooner. If we had known about the ants and-,”  


“There’s nothing we could have done,” Kurapika interjected, “We weren’t ready Leorio.”  


Leorio opened his mouth to retort, but Gon’s hoarse voice stopped them from arguing further, “It’s not your guy’s fault…It’s mine.”  


Even though their blood types weren’t compatible, they had to use whatever was available and Killua’s heart was the one beating strong. He didn’t hesitate to offer his own heart for Gon and they all knew that he would do it hundred times over. Even though their blood types didn’t match, Gon’s body was able to accept him with ease, he was Gon’s remaining hope and he didn’t hesitate.  


“That’s just like him,” Gon whispered, more to himself than to them.  
“When you’re better, we’re going to have his funeral…his last wish is to be planted as a tree so that his life could have meaning…because that’s what you would have wanted.”  


Gon nodded, but no tears fell this time. He waited until he was completely alone in the cold dark room before he emptied his pain.  


Months later, the three stood on top of a hill on Whale Island, the view overlooking the ocean as the sun began to set below the horizon.  


Kurapika handed Gon a biodegradable pot containing Killua’s remains with a seed.  


Gon quietly took it, holding it a second longer with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and slowly placed the pot in the hole they had just created. They all put their hands together for a quick prayer and covered the pot with soil. Killua told them that he wanted to be buried on Whale Island so that way even if there are thousands of miles between them, they would be joined like puzzle pieces as a whole.  


“I’m so sorry,” Gon whispered as he clutched his chest, the other two already returning back to his home for the night. “I…I shouldn’t have been so selfish and now it’s too late and,” he took a deep breath before bawling again, “Oh god, Killua I’m so sorry for everything-,” he stopped as his body shook from his sorrow. “Killuaaaaaaaaa!” He screamed, finally letting his emotions take control of all his pent up feelings.  


He felt a strong breeze and stopped as he heard a faint voice that resembled Killua’s beautiful voice speak words he never heard him say, words which he now whispered to himself all alone.  


“You made me whole.”

-x-x-  


The End


End file.
